Hercules Klaine
by ronnyangel88
Summary: When the young god known as Blaine was taking by the sinister Sebastian and his minions Finn and Puck who tried to kill him but failed he joins forces with the bitchy Santana, flying Sam, and lovely Kurt. Is love enough to return Blaine home or will all else fail and Sebastian takes over Olympus and the world? Co written with the brilliant HungerGamesAndTwilightFan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to our lovely lovely reading Veronica and Nate here bringing you another Disney Klaine fic. This story was thought of by the brilliant the amazing the wonderful yup you guessed it Nate :). Not me and I am just helping him out like best friends do. So I wrote this chapter first and then the second chapter will be his. So please Favorite and Follow if you really like and PLEASE send reviews by sending reviews you are sending love to me and Nate and please Nate needs it the most. Ok enough rumbling from me. So we do not own anything and we just do this for fun again PLEASE REVIEW AT END AND WE WILL COMTINUE IT :) HAPPY READING.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Narrator:**_

_**Long ago, in the far away land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods extraordinary heroes. And greatest and strongest of all these Heroes was the mighty Blaine. But what is the measure of a true hero? Now, that is what our story ...**_

_Muses:_

_Mercedes:_

_Will you listen to him?_

_He's making the story sound like some Greek tragedy._

_Quinn:_

_Lighten up, dude._

Mercedes:

_We'll take it from here, __darling__._

_**Narrator:**_

_**You go, girls ...**_

_Muses:_

_Mercedes:_

_We are the muses._

_Goddesses of the arts_

_and proclaimers of heroes._

_Brittany:_

_Heroes like Blaine._

_Tina:_

_Honey, you mean Bling-Bling!_

_I'd like to make some sweet music of it_

_Mercedes:_

_Our story actually begins long before Blaine_

_Many Aeons ago…_

_Back when the world was new_

_The planet Earth was down on its luck_

_And everywhere gigantic brutes_

_called Titans ran amok._

_Tina:_

_It was a nasty place_

_There was a mess_

_wherever you stepped_

_Where chaos reigned and_

_earthquakes and volcanoes never slept_

_All:_

_And then along came Will_

_He hurled his thunderbolt_

_He zapped_

_Locked those suckers in a vault_

_They're trapped_

_And on his own stopped_

_chaos in its tracks_

_And that's the gospel truth_

_The guy was too type A to just relax_

_And that's the world's first dish_

_Will tamed the globe_

_while still in his __youth_

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

_That's the gospel truth_

_On Mt. Olympus life was neat and_

_Smooth as sweet vermough_

_Though, honey, it may seem impossible_

_That's the gospel truth._

* * *

High on Mount Olympias a great celebration was being held for the birth of Blaine. Emma was holding her little baby boy in her arms as he laughed and playfully pulled off her tiara.

"Blaine! Behave yourself." she said and a baby chair magically appeared. She placed her tiara back on and placed Blaine in the chair.

Will then came up behind them "Oh, look at this. Look how cute he is." he then stuck out his finger and began babbling. Little Blaine then held onto the finger and lifted up the heavy man as if he weighed nothing at all. "Ha! Oh, he's strong... like his dad, hmm?"

Hermes was waving through the crowd "Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through! Excuse me. One side, Ares." He finally reached Emma and presented her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

She turned around and gasped "Why, Hermes, they lovely." she said accepting them a gave a small sniff.

"Yeah, you know, I had Orpheus do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty. He said and then flew over to Will. "Fabulous party. You know, I haven't seen... this much love in a room since Narcissus discovered himself."

They both looked towards a purple man with a mohawk and a necklace around his neck that had ME inscribed on it. He held a mirror in his hand and with the other ran it through his mohawk and began making kissing sounds with his mouth.

Little Blaine was giggling in his chair and reached out for one of Will's lightning bolts. "Dear, keep those away from the baby." said Emma concerned.

Will looked over his shoulder then back at his lovely wife "Oh, he won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun." Blaine put the end of the lighting bolt and slightly electrocuted himself. He stare with his eyes about to pop out before throwing the lightning bolt away.

All the Gods dodge the bolt until one raised his sword and sent the bolt into the pillar it destroyed then repaired itself. Emma picked up her son again and Will pattered his head.

"On behalf of my son, I want to thank you all... for your wonderful gifts!" he said and pointed to a mountain of gift all in gold.

"What about our gift, dear?" Emma asked.

Will put his hand on his chin "Well, let's see here. We'll take—hm, yes. A little cirrus..." he said a grabbed a piece of cloud. "And, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus... and a dash of cumulus." as a added wings to the cloud sculpture. He then held it out to Blaine who reached out his hand and when he touch it the cloud faded and show a white head with a blue mohawk and blues eyes and little white perky ears. "His name is Sam" the little head perks up and shakes it body free of the cloud revealing a baby horse with wings, "and he's all your son."

The little horse goes closer to Blaine but ends up falling off Will's hands he then quickly flaps his wings before he falls. Then Blaine grabs him and delivers a hard head but. Sam lets out a loud high pitched whiny then licks at little Blaine's face. Blaine clings closer to his mum Sam then nuzzles closer to Blaine who finds that this creature is harmless and goes to hug it let out a "mmm."

The crowd "AWWS!" at the cuteness between the two. Emma then places Blaine in Will's arms "Mind his head." she says.

"He's so tiny." Will says. Blaine begins to bit on his necklace before letting out a big yawn. "My boy." Will then places Blaine on the little chair and pulls a blanket over him. "My little Blaine." and gives his son a kiss on the cheek.

"How sentimental." said a voice.

Everyone turned to see a dark figure with blue flames for hair it was The Lord of the Underworld Sebastian. "You know, I haven't been this chocked up... since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh?" he said and stepped out of the shadows.

The crowd just stared with a disapproving look. "So is this an audience or a mosaic?" he said and moved over to a chubby god "Hey, how you doin'?" he asking pinching the god cheek. When he didn't get a reply he went next to Aphrodite "Lookin' good. Nice dress." he said but she just shrugged him off.

"So, Sebastian," Will said wrapping his arm around Sebastian "you finally made it." and pounded hard on his chest "How are thing in the underworld?" he asked and brought his palm down on Sebastian left shoulder.

"Well there just fine." he answered moving the hand off his shoulder. "You know—a little dark, a little gloomy. And, as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do? Ah!" he exclaimed spotting the new arrival "There's the little hobbit. Little snootchie." Then with a wave of his hand an object appeared it was a bone with a skull attached to it and spikes coming out of the skull. "And here is a sucker... for the little sucker, eh?"

He grabbed the babies nose and forced his mouth open. "Here you go. Ya just-" Sebastian didn't finish that sentence because the baby grabbed his finger in a powerful grip. Sebastian began grunting and began pulling and finally the baby let go "Sheesh! Powerful little tyke." he said under his breath.

Will wrapped his arm around Sebastian again "Come on, Sebastian. Don't be such a stiff. Join the celebration!"

"Hey," Sebastian chuckled then unwrapped himself from Will's arm "Love to, babe... but unlike you gods lounging about up here... I regrettably have a full-time gig... that you, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Will." And went right up to Will's face "So...can't. Love to, but can't." and turned around and walked away.

"You ought to slow down. You'll work yourself to death. Ha! Work yourself to death! Ha!" and everyone burst into a fit of laughter "I kill myself!" Will said and sat down in his chair.

As he walked out Sebastian gave a a fake chuckle "If only. If only." he mumbled to himself.

_Muses:_

_Mercedes:_

_If there's one God you don't want to get steamed up_

_It's Sebastian, cause he had an evil plan_

_He ran the Underworld_

_But thought the dead were dull and uncouth_

_He was as mean as he was ruthless_

_And that's the gospel truth_

_He had a plan to shake things up_

_And that's the gospel truth_

Sebastian was now back in his underworld in a boat that was flowing over the river of the dead. As the boat came to the dock he got out and yelled "Puck!"

"Coming, your most lugubriousness." said a red little chubby creature as he raced down the stairs. But he somehow tripped on his own feet "Ow!" he cried and began toppling down the stairs before land with his ass on a pitchfork.

"Finn!" Sebastian yelled.

Next another little came out he was blue with two pointy horn on his head. "Oh, I'm sorry." he panted "I can handle it!" and raced down the stairs. Puck manage to pull off the pitchfork but landed in front of Finn who couldn't stop in time causing both of them to fall down the stairs. This time Puck landed on his stomach and Finn fall head first and his horns pierced Puck's ass "OW!" he screamed out. Sebastian rolled his eye why did he have such clumsy minions.

"Puck!" he said standing and giving a salute "Oh!" and turned around showing Finn.

"And Finn!" he said saluting.

"Reporting for duty!" they both said.

"Fine, fine, fine. Just let me know the instant the Fates arrive."

Puck then pulled Finn's horns out of his ass and placed him on the ground. "Oh. They're here." Finn said.

"WHAT?" Sebastian yelled and he burst into red and yellow flames "The Fates are here, and you didn't tell me?"

The pair whimpered and groaned "We are worms!" they both cried out falling to their knees and bowing "Worthless worms!" the changed into worms and began to cry.

"Memo to me. Memo to me." Sebastian said now that he had cooled down and his flames returned back to blue. "Maim you after my meeting."

* * *

In Sebastian's quarters the Fates waited patiently "Darling, hold that mortal's thread of life... good and tight." said Future Fate. Past Fate held out the thread then Future Fate brought the scissors up to the thread and cut it. Suddenly a blood-curdling scream could be heard.

"Incoming!" yelled Present Fate.

The Fates began laughing when the ghost of an old lady came fly down and flew past Sebastian and into a tunnel. Above the tunnel was a sign saying "Over 500000000 served." As the ghost went in it then turned over to 500000001 served with a little ding.

Sebastian grinned "Ladies! Ha! I am sorry that I'm-"

"Late!" the Fates said in unison.

"We knew you would be." said Past Fate.

"We knew everything." said Present Fate.

"Past."

"Present."

"And Future." she whispered to Finn "Indoor plumbing- it's gonna be big." and elbowed him in the stomach.

Sebastian grinned "Great, great. Anyway, see, ladies... I was at this party, and I lost track of-"

"We know!" the Fates said together.

"Yeah. I know...you know." he replied. "So here's the deal: Will, Mr High and Mighty..." putting his fingers as quotes "Mr "Hey, You, Get Off of My Cloud," no he has-"

"A bouncing baby brat!" they all said again

"We know!" yelled Present Fate.

This times Sebastian blew a gasket and his flames went high and brighter "I know...you know. I know. I got it." Then he cooled down again "I got the concept. So let me just ask:" and made a little crib with little Blaine in it appear in his hand "Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover bid, or what? What do you think?" and placed it on the large round table that had all statues on it for his plan.

"Um-" Present Fate began only to have Past Fate pull on her nose.

"Oh, no, you don't." she said letting go and crossed her arms. "We're not supposed to reveal the future." a spider fell out of her nose and she sniffed it back up.

"Oh, wait. I'm sorry. Time out. Can I-" and grab Present Fates' hand "Can I ask you a question by the way? Are you- Did you cut your hair or something?" he asked pulling on a strand of hair which ended up being a snake and tried to slither away but he caught it and put it back on her head. "You look fabulous." Present Fate giggled. "I mean, you look like a Fate worse than death."

Present Fate continued to giggle until Past hit her at the back of her head causing the eye to fall out of the socket. And landed in Finn's hands.

"Oh, gross!" Finn yelled and chucked it at Puck but didn't catch it and it ended up falling on the ground.

"Yech! It's blinkin'! Puck said and kicked it. Luckily Sebastian caught it.

"Ladies, please" he said pulling off a piece of hair and rubbed it on his top before hand it over to Present "My fate...is in your lovely hands."

"Oh...yeah!" said Present looking at her sister Past.

"Oh, all right." said Past.

Present then squealed with delight she open her hand and the eye glowed all white and floated in the air.

"In the 18 years precisely, the planets will align...ever so nicely." said Present Fate.

"Ay, verse, oy." mumbled Sebastian's

"The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the titans your monstrous band." Present Fate continued.

"Mm-hmm. Good, good." Sebastian said as the news was getting better.

"Then the once-proud Will will finally fall...and you, Sebastian, will rule all!" said Present Fate.

"Yes! Sebastian rules!" he shouted with excitement and his blue flames went all over his arms.

"A word of caution to this tale." said Future Fate.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked and froze on the spot.

"Should Blaine fight, you will fail." said Future Fate.

Then all the sister's cackled before disappearing along with the eye, leaving a dumfounded Sebastian.

"What?" he yelled his flames going yellow and orange again. "Ok, fine, fine." he hair went back to blue flame and he ran his hand through it "I'm cool. I'm fine." He then went and opened a door a ding sound could be heard. "Puck? Finn?" both jumped back in fear "Got a little riddle for ya." he continued "How do you kill a god?" he asked.

They were in a room where the walls were covered in skeletons. And in the middle of them room was a raised platform and with a blue cloud raising up to the ceiling. And in the middle of the cloud was a small glowing object.

"I do not...know!" replied Puck.

"You can't. They're immortal?" Finn answered excitedly.

"Bingo! They're immortal." and went to the object and pulled it out. "So, first you got to turn the little hobbit...mortal.

* * *

Back on Mount Olympias it was now night time and little Blaine was asleep with Sam next to him. As they snored their little head over two figures approached them. Suddenly Will and Emma heard something breaking and awake from their peaceful sleep. "What? What is it? Huh?" asked Emma rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"The baby!" they both shouted and quickly climbed out of bed a ran to Blaine's room. When they entered Sam's head was stuck in something then he managed to pull it off and gasped in horror at what he saw. The cradle was over turned and little Blaine was gone. Emma ran up to the cradle and fell to her knees "Blaine!" she cried and placed he face in her hands and sobbed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Will yelled and the sky shook with thunder.

"Now we did it! Will is gonna use us for target practice!" Finn said worried as both him and Puck flew.

"Just hang on to the baby, Finn." Puck yelled.

Their landing was not very soft and little Blaine began to cry and Finn started to panic. "Hurry! Let's just kill the kid and get it over with, Ok!" Puck then put a pacifier over the top of the bottle. "Here you go, kid. A little Grecian formula." he said and stuck the bottle in Blaine's mouth and he began to drink it.

As he drank his glowing body began to fade. "Look at that! He's changing... Can we do it now?" Finn said stomping his feet.

Puck shook his head "No, no, no. He has to drink the whole potion. Every last drop."

"Who is there?" came a voice

Puck and Finn jumped in surprise causing the bottle to fly out of Puck's hands and the bottle landed on the ground and smashed and the last drop fell to the ground. Finn and Puck quickly ran and hide. As two figures came from around the corner "Angela, over here." said the male and the saw the baby on the ground crying.

Angela gasps and walks over to the baby "Oh, you poor thing." she said picking up the baby "Oh, don't cry." she said and cradled the baby in her arms.

"Is anybody there?" the male cried out.

Finn popped his head up from behind the rock "Now?" he asked looking at Puck. Puck shook his head "Now." They both snuck out from behind the rock and silently turned into snakes.

"Oh, well he must have been abandoned." said the male standing over his wife.

"Cooper, for so many years...we've prayed to the gods to bless us with a child." she said. Cooper then picked up the necklace that was hanging around the babies neck on one side was a cloud with a lightning bolt and as Cooper turned it around on the other side was a name.

"Perhaps they've answered our prayers." Angela continued.

"Perhaps they have," Cooper answered "'Blaine'"? He said reading the name out loud.

Suddenly thunder clapped and Angela turned around and saw the two snakes about to attack. Luckily little Blaine grabbed them by their necks and began pounding them on the ground playfully before tying their tails in a knot and then spinning them around and suddenly let go and they went flying. Little Blaine giggled and gave a little wave before looking back at Angela and Cooper who stared at the baby in shock.

Puck and Finn collided with a stone cliff "Ahh!" they both groaned. "Help, help, help!" they then change back to normal and untangled themselves.

"Sebastian is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened." Finn said nervously clutching his hands to his mouth.

"You mean, "IF," he finds out." Puck said calmly.

Finn started pacing frantically back and forth "Of course he's gonna f-" he began then thought for a moment and began to calm down "If." "If is good." Thunder kept clapping the air Will was so angry who would want to kidnap his little boy.

_Muses:_

_Mercedes:_

_It was tragic_

_Will led all the gods on a frantic search_

_Brittany:_

_But by the time they found the baby it was to late_

_Quinn:_

_Young Blaine was mortal now_

_But since he did not drink the last drop_

_He still retained his godlike strength_

_So thank his lucky star_

_Mercedes:_

_Tell it, girl_

_Quinn:_

_But Will and Emma wept_

_All:_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Quinn:_

_Because their son could never come __home_

_They'd have to __watch__ their precious baby_

_Grow up from afar_

_Though Sebastian's horrid plan_

_Was hatched before Blaine cut his first tooth_

_The boy grew stronger ev'ry day and_

_That's the gospel truth_

_The gospel truth._

**SO is this worth continuing PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE SAY YES.**

**Hugs and Kisses **

**Nate and Veronica **

XO XO


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this chapter was written by the VERY VERY talented Nathan. I would like thank my friend Jill, dapperbowties, sunshineoptimismandangles and KatyCatGleek1694 for their reviews. So please if you really like this chapter please credit Nathan for it and make him happy pretty please. He is my biggest inspiration and i love him so much.**

**Chapter 2**

A few sheep lounge around eating grass when a loud crashing and banging noise scared them away as the wagon flies through the street at a high speed, down a hill towards a village. Cooper and Lauren (the donkey) sit at the front, Cooper using one hand to hold onto the wagon and the other to hold on his hat as the donkey grips the wagon for dear life with a look of terror on both of their faces.

"Blaine, slow down!" Cooper yells as the horses breathing becomes heavy and Blaine keeps running hopping over hole making the whole wagon hop won him. "Look out!" Cooper yells pointing at the men working on the arch leading to the trading center, as Blaine keeps running accidentally not noticing them as he runs past it as the giant bail of hay gets cut off from the arch nearly knocking the guys off it.

"S-s-sorry guys. Oops." Blaine says looking back them apologetic, as two hung on to the arch and one on top who managed too keep his balance.

"Watch where your going!" They yell after Blaine as he keeps running more into the trading center area.

Blaine puts his heels down trying to stop the wagon as the other people around in their own areas yelled in terror, when he finally stopped it he left a giant hole in the ground his height as he uses arms to help him hop out of the hole as Cooper stands off to the side looking around at the people. "Thanks son." Cooper says a little sarcastically, lowering his head a little as Blaine smiles at him happily. "When old Lauren twisted her ankle back there, I thought we were done for." Cooper says as Blaine walks to the back of the wagon getting ready to grab the hay.

"No problem, pop." Blaine say carefully picking up the hay in one hand as panic goes through Cooper.

"Uh, don't- don't unload just yet. First I have to finagle with Phidias." Cooper says.

"Okay-" Blaine starts as he throws the hay down softly but it lands with a loud thud as he forget his own strength. "Oops, sorry, Lauren." Blaine says with a hint of laughter in his voice walking over to his pop looking up at the sky for Lauren.

"Now Blaine, this time, please just-" Cooper starts with his hands up to trying to figure out how to word it nicely as Blaine cuts him off already knowing the rules.

"I know. I know." Blaine says flatly as he gracefully catches Lauren in his arms closing his eyes before swirling around. "Stay by the cart." Blaine says as he sets Lauren down looking at Cooper.

"That's my boy." Cooper says draping an arm over his shoulder ruffling his hair before smiling at Blaine and walking off as Blaine smiles fixing his hair. Blaine says leaning against the car as he hears a noise and looks over at the closest shop.

A bigger guy stood there holding a huge, vase wobbling back and forth trying to hold it up as Blaine runs over as he's about to drop it grabbing the bottom end yelling careful, carefully helping David Karofsky with his vase. David laughs innocently as he smiles closing his eyes.

"Thank you." David says as he hears the boy answer.

"No problem." And his jaw drops to the floor in terror and his eyes fly open looking at Blaine.

"Why, Blaine, it's it's you." David says unhappily but hiding it in his voice.

"Let me help you with that." Blaine says as David quickly takes the vase from Blaine as Blaine looks at him confused.

"No, no, no, no, no, I got it. I'm fine you just run along." David says trying to carry the vase all by himself.

"You sure?" Blaine asks holding out his hands to try to help as David is quick to answer. "Oh, yes. Absolutely." David says as Blaine is standing steps outside his store as David clothes the curtain to hide him from Blaine as Blaine uneasily walks away.

Blaine takes a few steps before a frisbee flies at his feet and he kneels down picking it up looking at the guys. "Yo give it here." The darker skinned boy Matt says coming to a halt with Mike and Artie behind him as they look at Blaine a little scared.

"Hey you need an extra guy?" Blaine asks happily as Mike and Artie push Matt forward to talk to Blaine standing back looking at Blaine like he was a freak as Matt starts talking stuttering to be more exact.

"Uh, I'm sorry, uh Blaine. We uh already uh got… five. And we want to keep it an even number." Matt says as Blaine looks at the frisbee sadly and back up at Matt.

"Hey, wait a second. Five isn't an even-" Blaine starts as Matt grabs the frisbee quickly,

"See ya, Blaine." Matt yells running away with his friend.

"What a geek." Mike says.

"Destructo boy." Artie says as their running away laughing up a storm.

"Maybe we should call him Jerkaine." Blaine looks at them angrily before sadly and walking away with his head down.

Blaine walks towards the well as everyone else runs away scared of him, Blaine sits on the ledge of the well lowering his head in defeat when he hears someone yell heads up as looks up at the frisbee flying through the air. Blaine thinks fast jumping for it as they sail through the sky as the boy yells "No! Stop!" Blaine looks a head as the column he's about to hit, letting out a grunt when he does as he slot slides to the floor landing on his head. "Uh-oh" Blaine says looking up the the column rocking back and forth slowly. "Oh no!" Blaine says as the column starts shaking faster and he stands up trying to hold it still with no success what so ever. "It's okay." Blaine yells as the column finally falls over as the roof fall with it and the other column hits the other building causing a domino effect. People start screaming and gasping running for their lives as Blaine lets out a terror grunt and a oh shit what did I do grunt before throwing the column he was holding onto the broken part already running down the shops trying to stop it from collapsing as side of where the first one fell starts going down and Blaine gasps running that direction now.

"Son!" Cooper yells as Blaine keeps running trying to stop the damage that has already been caused.

"Hang on, pop!" Blaine yells as Cooper raises his hands to the side of his head watching in terror as his soft olive eyes turn embarrassed but mostly feeling bad for Blaine.

"Oh, no, oh no!" David keeps yelling standing in the doorway as more buildings begin to fall nearing his shop fall of vases as he holds some in his arms. The destruction stops on his shop successfully not breaking anything as he lets out a relieved chuckle.

"Watch out!" Blaine yells as he slips on water sliding right for Karofsky who stares at him shocked not knowing what to do. Blaine crashes into him breaking glass as the building collapses in on it's self. The whole area was a mess of collapsed columns as Blaine stands in the middle of it feeling guilty as fuck looking around not knowing what to do as he picks up the frisbee that caused all this as Matt snatches it from him angry.

"Nice catch, Jerkiane." Matt says walking away as Blaine looks at his dad for comfort.

"Son?" Cooper says with a huff not knowing how to respond to all this as they hear a pained crying sound coming from Karofsky's shop while old shop.

Karofsky grabs the handle of the vase trying to pull it off, "This is the last straw, Cooper!" Karofsky yells as he finally gets the vase off saying Cooper with his face a red angry color.

"That boy is a menace!" A women yells point her finger at Blaine as Cooper holds his arm up to protect his son just in case.

"He's too dangerous to be around normal people!" A man yells as Blaine holds his hand out trying to stand up for himself as the crowd yells in agreement and anger.

"He didn't mean any harm, he's just a kid!" Cooper defends holding Blaine back by his wrist. "He-he just can't control his strength." Cooper says with a work with me kind of face resting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I am warning you!" Karofsky yells getting in their face as Cooper wraps his arms around Blaine protectively but also scared as Blaine wraps his arms around his pop. "You keep that-that-that freak away from here!" Karofsky yells as Blaine lowers his head in defeat again.

"Freak!"

"Go away!"

"No one wants you here!" The crowd yells walking away from a sad Blaine and a shocked Cooper. Blaine wipes a tear away from his eye as Cooper wraps an arm around his shoulder trying to comfort him.

* * *

Blaine and Cooper sit under a tree on a hill looking out at the sunset as Cooper sighs looking at his son. "Son, you shouldn't let those things they said back there get to you." Cooper says with his hands resting on Blaine's wrist as he stands up in protest and in angry.

"But pop," Blaine starts looking at Cooper with his back to the sky looking down at him since Cooper was still sitting down. Cooper and Blaine almost looked a like, they both had dark black hair, Cooper was 43 so he wasn't old looking he still had a defined body athletic and strong as Blaine was practically skin and bones and stronger than him.

"They're right. I-I am a freak! I try to fit in, I really do." Blaine says taking a couple steps away from Cooper. "I just can't. *sighs* Sometimes… I feel like, like I really don't belong here." Blaine says looking at Cooper with sad eyes lowering his head as Cooper does the same wondering if I he should know the truth or not. "Like I'm supposed to be… someplace else." Blaine finishes as Cooper walks up behind him resting a hand on both shoulders.

"Blaine, son-" Cooper starts out saying only to be cut off by Blaine.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense." Blaine says walking away from Cooper who had his arms out not knowing how to comfort his son. Blaine walks to the edge of the mountain standing on the end of the cliff bending down picking up a rock looking down as wind starts blowing through his hair and he looks up throwing the rock to skip off the water.

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far-off place_

_Where a great warm welcome_

_Will be waiting for me_

_Where the __crowds__will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I will find my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I'll be there someday_

_If I can be strong_

Blaine sing and climbs a tree looking at the now night sky and a shooting star shoots across the sky.

_I know ev'ry mild_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_to feel like I belong_

Blaine then walks back home were Cooper and Angela are waiting for him at the front door.

"Blaine, there's something your mother and I... have been meaning to—to tell ya." said Cooper with his arm wrapped around Angela's shoulders. They lead him inside and they sit him down and told him the story.

"But if you found me, then where did I come from? Why was I left here?" Blaine asked.

On Angela's lap was something she unwrapped it from the material "This..." she began and handed it over to Blaine "Was around your neck when we found you." Blaine held the necklace in the palm of his hand and with the other traced the lightning bolt with the other.

"Its a symbol of the gods." Angela continued.

"This is it," Blaine said standing up in excitement "Don't you see? Maybe they have the answers! I'll go to the temple of Will and-" Blaine then paused and look over at his parents. "Ma, Pop, you're the greatest parents... anyone could have, but... I-I gotta know." he said looking out the window.

The next morning as the sun was beginning to rise the three stood outside and Angela wrapped a shawl around Blaine so he wouldn't get cold and the brought him in for a tight hug. As the parted he began his way up the hill then he turned around and waved to his parents and they waved back.

_I am on my way_

_I can go the distance_

_I don't care how far_

_Somehow I'll be strong_

He sang knocking over a tree branch so he could cross the two cliff to the other side.

_I know ev'ry mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_I would go most anywhere_

_to find where I belong_

Finally he had reached his destination the temple of Will.

**Ok. So now Blaine has reached the Temple of Will. Will he find out about his parents? For those of you who love Kurt he will appear soon we promise. So please leave your reviews and we will post up next chapter ASAP. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers sorry this has taken so long to post up so this chapter was written by me and the next one will be by Nathan. So in the chapter Blaine finds out who he is and where he belongs plus he will find out who his really parents are. I would really like to thank dapperbowties for always review you are the best thank you so very much and to all others. If you think this fic is really good then get the word spread out and share this with your friends me and Nathan REALLY want reviews. Ok enough rambling on with the story. Enjoy :)**

**P.S For guest who has left their review i can say that yes Kurt is Megara :) Honestly who else would it be :P **

**And another P.S To Nate my little bro keep you are writing as well because you are amazing don't you ever for get that. **

**Chapter 3**

As he walked inside the floor all tiled as a huge mosaic the high walls with large pillars and right at the far wall of a huge statue of the great god Will. Blaine approached the statue and took out his necklace and as he held it up it matched the one that was on the statue on the left hand side of his chest. Blaine then put his bag from around his shoulder on the floor and knelt down on his knees.

"Oh, mighty Will, please, hear me and answer my prayer. I need to know. Who am I? Wh-Where do I belong?" he asked clutching the necklace in his hands.

Suddenly the wind picked up and his shawl flew up from the breeze. And a huge bolt of lighting hit the statue and the torch beside it ignited itself. Then the statue began to crack as it seem to come to life and the eyes of the statue flew wide open and the mouth smiled. Blaine looked up at the statue puzzled.

"My boy." the statue said and put its hand on its chest. "My little Blainey." it said then with it hand began to reach out for Blaine.

"Ahhhh!" Blaine screamed and tried to run away.

"Hey, hey, hey" the statue said.

As Blaine was trying to get away he failed to see a tall candle holder that held a few lit candles in the bowl when he tripped the bowl landed on his head and somehow one of the candles ended up in his mouth.

"Hold on, kiddo!" The statue said and grabbed Blaine "What's your hurry?" Blaine then kept trying to run away from the hands of the statue "After all these years... is this the kind of hello you give your father?"

Blaine was inside the statue's hand and popped his head out from between the fingers "F-Father?" he said shocked.

The hands left him go as he stood on one hand and the hand lifted up closer to the statues face. "Didn't know you had a famous father, did you? Surprise!" the statue said and a huge gust of wind blew form his mouth and Blaine began couching. "Look how you've grown. Why, you've got your mother's beautiful eyes... and my strong chin. Ha!" said Will placing a finger under Blaine's chin and lifted him up slightly then Blaine slipped off his finder.

"I-I don't understand. If you're my father, that would make a-"

"A god." said Will finishing Blaine's sentence.

"A god. A god!" Blaine placed his head on his head and fell backwards on Will's hand.

"Hey, you wanted answers, and by thunder... you're old enough now to know the truth."

"But why did you leave me on earth? Did you want me?" Blaine asked sadly.

"Of course we did. Your mother and I loved you with all our hearts. Someone stole you from us and turned you mortal... and only gods can live on Mount Olympus."

"And you can't do a thing?" Blaine said sadly.

"I can't, Blaine, but you can." Will said pointing to himself then at Blaine.

"R-Really," as Blaine's eyes widened with excitement "W-What? I'll do anything."

"Blaine, if you can prove yourself... a true hero on earth... your godhood will be restored!"

"A true hero." Placing his hand on his hips and straightening his poster. "Great! Uh exactly how do you become a true hero?" he asked.

"First, you must seek out Santana... the trainer of heroes."

"Seek out Santana. Right I'll-" he went to walk off but forgot where he was standing and fell off of Will's hand. "Whoa."

"Whoa! Hold your horses!" Will said as he caught Blaine and then placed him on the ground "Which reminds me." and place his thumb and index finger in his mouth and whistled into the air. In the night sky what seemed like a shooting star came towards the temple and once it entered a beautiful white shining horse appeared and began flying around.

Will laughed "You probably don't remember Sam... but you two go way back, son."

Sam then flew over to Blaine as he whinnied and sniffed Blaine's hair then took his face with his hooves and headbutted him. Blaine then groaned and swayed left and right as he tried to get his vision back and then Sam licked Blaine's right cheek. He then laugh and wiped his cheek "Oh, Sam!" he said and give the horse a huge and Sam hug back.

"He's a magnificent horse..." said Will and Sam extended his wings to his head a made a whistling nose "With a brain of a bird." Will finished. Then Sam lowered his wings his eyes popped open a did a "Huh?" sound.

"I'll find Santana and become a true hero." Blaine said jumping on Sam's back and flying to Will's outstretch finger.

"That's the spirit!" Will said proudly.

"I won't let you down, Father!" Blaine said raising his hand and clenching his fist. "Yee-hah!" and flew off.

"Good luck, son." Was the last thing Will said and then another bolt of lightning struck and the statue went still.

Blaine flew out of the temple and began singing.

_**Blaine:**_

_I will beat the odds_

_I can go the distance_

_I will face the world_

_Fearless, proud and strong_

_I will please the gods_

_I can go the distance_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Right where I belong_

* * *

Finally after flying around for hours Blaine and Sam had reached there destination. It was a mountain island in the middle of the sea. When they landed it was like they had landed in a graveyard. There was fog everywhere and most of the statues looked like they had been hit by hurricanes. As they began walking suddenly a goat bleated and jumped in front of them scaring the hell out of them and skipped over to a statue and stood on its head.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Blaine whispered to Sam. And Sam replied by nodding his head. Suddenly they could hear laughter so Blaine walked over to a high bush and pushed the branches apart. On the other side his spotted three girls around a lake a was laid on her back on a tree branch smelling a flower. Another was seated on the edge of a small cliff and another kneeled on the bank of the lake and then splashed some water at the girl sitting on the cliff.

Blaine then heard bleating next to him and saw half a brown body from the bushes. "What's the matter, little guy?" he asked "You stuck?" and pulled the goat out but when he looked at it he saw a face and was also a girl.

"Whoa! Hey, butt out, buddy!" the half goat person yelled.

"Ugh!" he screamed and drooped the half person goat.

All the girls hear the commotion and began to scatter

"Girls! Stop! Stop!" chasing after them "Come back, come back, come back." Finally she grabbed on to one of the girls but they disappeared and became flowers "Whoa, whoa—oh! Geez!" She then turned to another who was running "Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" But she turned into a tree.

"Oh, Nymphs! There can't keep their hands off me." she said crossing her arms.

"Hey!" the tree said and hit Santana send her flying and landed hard on her back side. She grumbled and rubbed her check and her back. Then turned around and saw a very confused Blaine "What's the matter? You never seen a satyr before?"

"Uh... no. Can you help us? Were looking for someone called Santana." Blaine said.

Santana picked up a bowl with grapes in it and stared at it instead of eating the grapes she threw them out and then ate part of the bowl "Call be Snix." she mumbled sarcastically with her mouth full.

"Santana." Blaine said excitedly and shook her right hand in a tight grip.

"OW!" she cried.

"Boy, am I glad to meet you! I'm Blaine." Finally Santana managed to pull her hand out of Blaine tight grip and her hand throbbed in pain. "This is Sam." he finished. And then Sam walked over to Santana and gave her a long lick from her neck to her head leaving behind a trail of saliva.

"Animals! Disgusting!" she said and wiped at her face and walked of and Sam gave her a snort.

"I need your help." Blaine said walking behind Santana "I want to become a hero, a true hero."

Santana stopped and placed her hands on her hips with one eyebrow raised as in like 'are you kidding me.' Instead she said "Sorry, hobbit. Can't help ya." and shut the door of the massive statue head.

"Wait!" Blaine went to open the door but accidentally pulled it off the hinges and Santana was hanging from the door handle with a displeased look "Whoo! Uh, sorry." he apologized. And Santana let go landing on her feet "Why not?" he asked.

"Two words: I am retired." she then snatched the door out of his hand and but it back in it's place. Blaine began counting on his finger and found out it was actually three words instead of two.

"Look, I gotta do this. Haven't you ever had a dream... something you wanted so bad you'd do anything?"

In the end Santana gave up of course she had a dream but the dream was never fulfilled. She leaned against the frame of the doorway and let out a deep sigh "Hobbit, come inside. I want to show you something." she said and walked inside. Blaine and Sam followed but Sam being to big struggled and only half of his body went inside.

As Blaine waled inside the whole place was a mess "OW!" he said as his head collided with a beam.

"Watch it! That was part of the mast of the Argo." Santana shouted from a distance.

"The Argo?" Blaine said rubbing his head.

"Yeah. Who do you think taught Jason how to sail? Cleopatra? I trained all those would-be heroes." Santana said and walked down a line of statue head. "Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus. A lot of "yeuseus." And every single one of these bums let me down..." She lifted up a plate with a painting on it and spun it around "Flatter than a discus. None of em' could go the distance." and the plate stopped spinning and fell.

"And then there was Achilles." The statue of Achilles was still in one piece untouched unlike all the other statues. "Now there was they guy who had it all- the build, the foot speed. He could jab, he could take a hit, he could keep on comin'." doing a few boxing punches "But that furshlugginer heel of his! He barely gets nicked there once and- kaboom!" as Santana flicked at the heel of the statue and it all crumbled into pieces. "He's history." and she lets out disappointed sigh.

"Yeah, I had a dream once." she grabbed a rolled up sheet of paper "I dreamed I was gonna train... the greatest hero there ever was. So great, the gods would hang a picture of him in the stars..." and threw the paper on a beam and it rolled down showing a man traced out from the holes in it and then shown through the little holes. "All across the sky... and people would say "That's Snix's boy." That's right." And a small smile had graced her face but then disappeared just as quick and ripped down the poster with Blaine standing behind it. "Eh, but dreams are for rookies. A girl can only take so much disappointment." she said and folded her arms on a pillar and laid her chin on her palms.

"But I'm different then those other guys, Santana! I can go the distance." Blaine said and placed his hands on Santana's shoulder. "Come on. I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and raced her outside and then to a cliff where there was a huge arm holding a shield.

"Geez! You don't give up, do ya?" she asked.

"Watch this." he said excitedly. He picked up the arm spun it around a few times and then threw it and it flew across the ocean and it almost looked like a flying saucer. Santana's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Holy Emma." she said and muttered to herself "You know, maybe if I- No!" she said shaking her head "Snap out of it!" and slapped herself on the cheek. "I'm too old to get mixed up in this stuff again." she began to walk off but Blaine jumped infront of her.

"But if I don't become a true hero... I'll never be able to rejoin my father, Will." he said and pointed to the sky. Santana looked at him like she didn't believe him like hoe could this scrawny kid could be the real son of the mighty Will.

"Hold it! Will is your father, right?" and Blaine just nodded his head but Santana burst out in a hysterical laugh.

"Uh-huh. Will. The big guy. He's you daddy." she pretended to rock a baby in her arms and then laughed some more. "Mr. Lighting Bolts!" Blaine gave her an upset look "Read me a book, would ya, Da-da?" and stuck her thumb in her mouth then she landed on the floor from laughing so much "Will!" and tried to mimic Will's voice "Once upon a time-" ha ha!" and fell again laughing.

"Its the truth!" Blaine cutting in.

"_Please!" _she said and slid down the cliff like a slide and when she landed on the ground she began to sing.

_So, ya wanna be a hero, hobbit?_

_Well, whoop-de-do!_

_I have been around the block before_

_With blockheads just like you_

_Each and everyone a disappointment_

_Pain for which there ain't no ointment_

_So much for excuses_

_Though a kid of Will is_

_Asking me to jump into the fray_

_My answer is two words -_

She stood up on a pillar with her arms crossed. Before she could give her answer suddenly dark clouds rolled in and she gets struck by lightning.

"OK."

"You mean you'll do it?" Blaine asked and slapped Santana hard on the back causing her to fall off the pillar.

"You win."

"You won't be sorry, Santana." Blaine said and high fived Sam.

"Oh gods." Santana groaned rubbing her head.

"So when do we start? Can we start now?" asked a very excited Blaine.

"Oy vay!" and began singing again.

_I'd given up hope that someone would come along_

_A fellow who'd ring the bell for once_

_Not the gong_

_The kind who wins trophies_

_Won't settle for low fees_

_At least semi-pro fees_

_But no - I get the greenhorn_

_I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone_

_Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn_

_But you need an advisor_

_A satyr, but wiser_

_A good merchandiser_

_And oohh!_

_There goes my ulcer!_

_I'm down to one last hope_

_And I hope it's you_

_Though, kid, you're not exactly_

_A dream come true_

_I've trained enough turkeys_

_Who never came through_

_You're my one last hope_

_So you'll have to do_

"Rule #6: When rescuing a damsel..." Santana yelled and blew a whistle "always handle with care."

Blaine grabbed the dummy from the fire and ran across the log separating the two cliffs. But he trip over a small branch and then the log split in half and he fell in the water below.

"NO!" Santana yelled at him and he sighed. Now it was onto the next task.

"Rule #95 hobbit: Concentrate!"

There were targets lined up and Sam threw Blaine 5 swords for him to threw but instead her missed all the targets and almost got Santana she was leaned up against the tree. Two of the swords were under her right arm, one in between her legs the other sword beside it and the last one next to her left hand. Blaine and Sam had shut their eyes.

"Rule #96: Aim!"

_Demigods have faced the odds_

_And ended up a mockery_

_Don't believe the stories_

_That you read on all the crockery_

_To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art_

_Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart_

_It takes more than sinew_

_Comes down to what's in you_

_You have to continue to grow_

Now Blaine was not skin and bones anymore he had muscles in places he didn't even know he had. And when Santana was measuring his bicep muscle he broke the tape.

"Now that's more like it!" she said excitedly.

_I'm down to one last shoot_

_And my last high note_

_Before that blasted Underworld_

_Gets my goat_

_My dreams are on you, hobbit_

_Go make 'em come true_

_Climb that up hill slope_

_Keep pushing that envelope_

_You're my one last hope_

_And, hobbit, it's up to you_

"Yeah! Did you see that?" Blaine said to Sam when he successfully completed his last and final task. "Next stop, Olympus." and lifted up Sam over his head in victory.

"All right, just take it easy, champ." said Santana shaking off the dummy that was now a torn up rag doll from all the tests it had been through.

"I am ready. I want to get off this island. I want to see battles and monsters." Blaine said and began wrestling with Sam. "Rescue some damsels." Sam pretended to faint in Blaine's arms. "You know heroic stuff." and the Sam stood on top of Blaine shoulders.

"Well-" Santana said a she thought for a moment.

"Aw, come on! Snix's!" Blaine pleaded with a pout and his puppy dog eyes.

"Well, OK. OK. You want a road test? Saddle up hobbit. We're going to Thebes!"

"Yahoo!" shouted Blaine.

So Blaine and Santana jumps on Sam's back and began their journey to Thebes.

**So...what did you guys think? What awaits Blaine in Thebes. Stay tuned readers. Also i am so very stuck on my nightbird fic i am trying to get the last chapter out. I will see if i can work on it right now. Until next time all you lovely readers. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so this is Nathan's chapter and finally for those of you who have waited Kurt finally appears YAY. So last night me and my friend went to see drum roll Queen and ADAM LAMBERT was that's right ADAM LAMBERT LIKE OMG HE IS SO AMAZING. And at one stage he looked right at me i waved to him but sadly got no wave back :( but any the concert was so great i had a BLAST. Ok enough talking so if you REALLY LOVE this chapter please leave a review and make Nathan happy and loved. **

**Ok let's get this chapter started. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4**

"So what's in Thebes?" Blaine asks as he's on Sam's back flying through the air with Santana in front him.

"A lot of problems. It's a big tough town, good place to start." Santana says poking Blaine in the chest with a do what I say kind of attitude. When there's a loud scream scaring everyone they look down to see where the girlish scream came from. "Sounds like your basic D.I.D." Santana says as Blaine kicks Sam's side making he zoom away faster as Santana lets out a scream this time. "Damsel In Distress." Santana adds hanging onto Sam for dear life.

Sam lands behind a bush as Blaine jumps down pulling back some of the bush to see what's going on as Santana pops up out of the bushes when they see him. A guy in a purple loose t-shirt and baggy purple pants stumbling away from a monster sitting in the water as he fell. Let out an annoyed huff staring at the quickly approaching beast. "Not so fast sweetheart." It says. Kurt tries to run again but it grabs him holding him in his hand. "I swear Nessus put me down or I'll-" Kurt says punching at the creatures hand trying to get away as he kicks the beast in the chin and he lets out a soft yell glaring at Kurt now who returns the glare.

"Whoo, I like em' fiery." Nessus says shooting at wink at Kurt who looks away in disgust.

"Now remember hobbit, first analyze the situation. Don't just barrel in there without thinking eh?" Santana says looking back to see Blaine missing as she looks forward shocked as she crosses her arms and Sam lowers his head to hers. "He's losing points for this." Santana growls as Sam looking at him confused.

"Halt!" Blaine yells at Nessus as he pulls Kurt up to his face trying to kiss him Kurt was using his arms to keep Nessus's mouth far away his own. As their eyes both light up looking over at Blaine a little shocked Nessus still holding Kurt to his face as he takes steps towards Blaine.

"Step aside two legs." Nessus says with his face in Blaine angrily as Kurt say in his arms annoyed even more now.

"Pardon me my uh… uh… good sir." Blaine says looking at the beasts underside slightly trying to figure it out as Nessus shoots him an angry glare. "I'm gonna have to ask you to release that young-" Blaine starts as Kurt cuts him.

"Keep moving Junior." Kurt says still struggling in Nessus mighty grip.

"Man." Blaine finishes as he holds his hand up trying to figure out why Kurt didn't want saving. "But-I- aren't you a damsel in distress?" Blaine asks tilting his head to the side as Kurt lets out a struggles breathe pushing against Nessus hand.

"I am a damsel, I am in distress. I can handle this, have a nice day." Kurt says saying the last part a little flirtatiously as he shoot Blaine a smile as he stopped struggling for a minute.

"Uh." Blaine says before clearing his throat pointing at her. "Sir, I'm afraid your too close to the situation to realize how much-" Blaine start pulling out his sword as Nessus hits him with the back of his hand sending Blaine flying.

"What are you doin? Get your sword hobbit!" Santana yells as Blaine nods at her understanding.

"Sword? Right sword." Blaine says digging around in the water for his sword as Nessus was fast approaching him. ''Rule #58 a hero is only as good as his weapon.'' Blaine yells jumping up facing Nessus with a fish with a expressionless expression as Nessus lets out a loud laugh.

Kurt sat in his hand still with his elbow resting on Nessus hand and his hand resting on his cheek with a bored expression on his face tilting his head to the side. The fish lets out a loud yell figuring out what's happening as he jumps out of Blaine's hand back into the water as Nessus punches Blaine in the sides of the head as Blaine flew away and straight into a rock as his head collided with it first. Sam let's out a loud squeal as Santana let's out a sigh when Sam gets ready to go attack dragging his foot across the ground as Santana runs in front of him yelling.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa hold it. He's got to do it on his own!" Santana yells pushing against Sam's chest stopping him. "Come on kid concentrate." Santana yells as Blaine looks up from the rock spitting out water as Santana yells ''Use your head.''

"Oh…" Blaine says with a smirk on his face looking around as an idea popped up in his head. Blaine turns around running at a fast pace with his head held out and a wave of water behind running straight into Nessus's stomach as Kurt goes flying into the air and Nessus into a waterfall hitting the mountain holding the waterfall.

"All right not bad kid!" Santana yells as her and Sam jump excitedly. "Not exactly what I had in mind but not exactly bad." Santana says going over it in her head.

"Ugh." Kurt groans coughing up some water with his hair a mess and him sucked in water, as Blaine looks at the coughing damsel grabbing him and pulling him into Blaine's arms as Blaine sets him down on a rock. "Oh I'm really really sorry." Blaine says as he set him down and Kurt let's out an annoyed ''oh.''

"That was really dumb." Blaine adds as Kurt whips the water out of his eyes looking at Blaine.

"Yeah." Kurt says. Nessus runs back at them grunting and panting as Blaine looks at Kurt.

"Excuse me." Blaine says as Kurt watches him and start ringing out his hair.

Blaine jumps on Nessus's neck punching his head repetitively as he grips around his neck pulling on his head before grabbing him by the head and body slamming him into the water.

"Nice work hobbit, excellente" Santana says saying the last part with an accent as she brings her hand to her lips kissing them.

"Is wonderboy here for real?" Kurt asks with a sassiness that makes Santana angry as she glares at him.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's real!" Santana says as Kurt shifts so he's facing away from Santana as he runs his hands through his hair fixing it and making it perfect. "And whoa by the way sweetcheeks, I'm real too." Santana says sitting on Kurt's lap as Kurt looks down at her disgusted as Santana makes a kiss noise and face at him and Kurt pushes her off his lap.

Blaine still on Nessus's back fighting is riding him like a bull holding onto his hair as a lasso. Santana sits up in the water a fish in her mouth as she pulls it out glaring at Kurt angrily. Nessus continues running towards a cut down tree where he was planning on knocking Blaine off. Instead Blaine grabs a branch to the tree slinging himself and Nessus around it smashing Nessus into the tree doing a back flip landing in the water as Nessus falls backwards into the water.

Nessus gives Blaine an angry look as Blaine pulls his arm back punching him in the face as he flew up into the air with his horse shoes flying behind him, Nessus flies back down landing in the water with a splash as he sits there wave back and forth dizzily as his horse shoes hit him on top of the head as he grows a huge lump. When the last one falls hitting the lump but swirling around it like a horse shoe toss game. Sam flies over to Nessus blowing at him softly as Nessus falls over in the water.

Sam jumps on his butt trotting across him happily whistling as he gets to his head jumping repeatedly on it pushing his head into the dirt on the ground.

"How was that Snix?" Blaine asks sliding his sword into place as Santana shakes all the water off herself watching Blaine approach.

"Rein it in rookie. You can get away with those mistakes in a minor decathlon but this is the big league!" Santana says angrily as she pokes Blaine metal belt piece as he looks at her confused running a hand through his hair.

"At least I beat him didn't I?" Blaine asks watching Santana start to stomp away as she swirls around looking at him now.

"Next time don't let your guard down for some big pair of goo-goo eyes!" Santana yells making the eyes herself as Blaine looks at her upset. When he looks up to see Kurt bent over standing up slowly looking back at him as the sun seems to shine around him as Blaine felt like he was in love. ''Its like a keep telling you, you have to stay focused and you...'' Santana says but Blaine just walks past Santana carrying on about goo-goo eyes or something focusing only on the hot guy standing not so far from him that he saved. Sam neighs raising a hoof to try and stop Blaine but Blaine ignores him and walks past him still as Sam gives the walking away Blaine a sad look as his eyes go to angry and jealousy looking at Kurt.

"Uh, um are you alright…" Blaine says hinting at Kurt to tell him his name as Kurt stand back up quickly with water splashing at Blaine.

"Kurtis my friends call my Kurt." Kurt says as he was squeezing water out of his shoes now. ''Or they would if I at least had any friends. So did they give you a name along with those rippling pectorals?" Kurt asks after handing Blaine Kurt's shoe to hold and leaning back down to grab his other shoe.

"Uh I'm um uh…" Blaine says nervously not knowing what to say as Kurt grabs his shoe from Blaine.

"Are you always this articulate?" Kurt asks standing to walk away.

"Blaine." he yells out before covering his mouth clearing his throat. "My name is Blaine." Blaine says resting his hands on his hips staring at Kurt swaying his hips back and worth before sitting on a root to a tree.

"Blaine huh? I think. I prefer wonderboy." Kurt says looking up at Blaine as Sam and Santana were standing next to him now as Sam held up his large wing to block Blaine's view of Kurt and Kurt's view of Blaine.

"So *chuckles* how'd you get mixed up with the uh uh…" Blaine says leaning against a tree feeling nervous again not that the feeling went away as Kurt looks up at him.

"Pin head with hooves? Well you know how man are." Kurt says standing up as Blaine looks at him curiously. "They think that no means yes." Kurt says as he throws himself at Blaine looking up at him with a flirtatious face his hands pressed against his cheeks. "And "get lose" means I'm your "take me, I'm yours." Kurt says as he's still pressed against Blaine as Sam presses himself against Blaine's back giving him a weird look as Blaine gives Sam a weird look also. "Don't worry, bitchy here can explain it to you later." Kurt says as Santana eyes light up confused before giving him an angry look. "Well, thanks for everything, Blaine. It's been a real slice." Kurt says with a salute to Blaine.

"Wait, uh can we give you a ride?" Blaine asks as Sam looks at him angrily before flying away into a tree neighing angrily at Blaine.

"I don't think your pinto likes me very much." Kurt says crossing his arms as Blaine laughs it off. "Sam? Don't be silly. He'd be more than happy to-" Blaine starts getting cut off by Sam throwing an apple at his head. "Ow." Blaine says looking up at Sam who whistles innocently.

"I'll be alright I'm a big tough guy." Kurt says pretending to stretch his bicep as Blaine looks at him a little lost. "I tie my own sandals and everything." Kurt says punching Blaine softly on the nose as Blaine smiles at him watching him walk away his hips swaying "Bye bye wonderboy." Kurt says waving still walking without looking back as Blaine waves back lovestruck by Kurt saying bye.

Bye, he's something isn't he Snix?" Blaine asks as Santana nods at him.

"Oh yeah he's definitely something. A real pain in my patella!" Santana yells the last part jumping up angrily and climb up Blaine so her face is in his. "Come in B, come in B." Santana says pretending to have a walkie talkie as she was knocking on his head but he was so stuck in Kurt he didn't even notice. "You got a job to do remember!?" Santana yells grabbing his face getting his attention for about a minute. Santana sits on his shoulder and whistles as Sam comes flying down under Blaine catching him on his back as Santana grabs onto the horse tail as their flying away.

Kurt watches with a smile on his face as he shakes his head slightly before remembering were he needs to be letting his smile fall away. He makes his way into the dark forest where he sees a bunny and a chipmunk as cute as can be. "Awe how cute." Kurt says with a smile as he looks down at them. "A couple of rodents looking for a theme park." Kurt says coldly as the bunny gives him a mean look.

"Who you calling a rodent sister?! I'm a bunny!" The bunny yells turning around and pointing at his puffy little tail.

"And I'm his gopher." Finn yells excitedly hitting his chest as they both turning back into their selves with animal fur all around their feet as they yell "Ta-dah!"

Kurt rolls his eyes at them resting a hand on his hip looking down at them. "I thought I smelled a rat." Kurt says annoyed as a gray fog like air rested under his chin pulling Kurt to look that as the fog said his name. "Speak of the devil." Kurt says as Sebastian uses his fog arm to carry Kurt towards him talking.

"Kurt, my little flower, my little bird, my little nut, Kurt." Sebastian says starring at Kurt with a toothy not happy grin as Sebastian set Kurt down on the rock next to him. "What exactly happened here? I thought you were going…" Sebastian starts as he pulls out a chest board with little figures on it. "To persuade the river guardian to join my forces before the uprising. And now here I am kind of river guardian-less." Sebastian says resting a hand on his chin starring at the game board as Kurt turns his back to Sebastian but looking at him.

"I gave it my best shot," Kurt starts moving his hand to the board flicking away the river guardian. "But he made me an offer I had to refuse." Kurt says starting to walk away as Sebastian started nagging him.

"Fine. So instead of subtracting 2 years from you sentence, hey I'm going to add two on now? I gave it my best shot." Sebastian says snapping as the game board disappears.

"Look it wasn't my fault, it was wonderboy Blaine." Kurt says as he was standing next to a tree looking out at the forest.

"Blaine, why does that name ring a bell?" Finn asks as he paced back and forth nervously and looking at Puck.

"I don't know. Uh maybe we owe him money!" Puck asks confused as Finn gives him a look.

"What was that name again?" Sebastian says standing next to Kurt now with an arm resting on the tree Kurt was resting on as Kurt looks at his feet.

"Blaine." Kurt says as he starts to walk away again pretend to be Blaine. "He comes in with this big innocent, farm boy routine. But I can see through that in a Peloponnesian minute." Kurt says picking at his nail now.

"Wait a minute, wasn't Blaine the name of that kid we were supposed to-" Puck says as him and Finn share a look yelling oh my god and than looking up to see Sebastian towering above them angrily.

"Awww run for it!" Finn yells as him and Puck take off but Sebastian grabs them by the tail pulling them towards him as they dug their nails into the ground to try and slow it down.

"So you took care of him eh? "Dead as a door nail" you said. Were those not your exact words?" Sebastian asks angrily with his hands around their necks now holding them up to stare them in the eyes.

"Maybe it's a different Blaine." Puck says trying to defend himself as Finn used it too.

"Yeah it's a very common name." Finn says as Sebastian grips his neck tighter.

"Yeah remember a few years ago every boys name used to be Jason? And the girls were all named Brittany?" Puck asks as Sebastian grips his neck tighter and tighter.

"I'm about to rearrange the Cosmos and the one schlemiel who can louse it up it waltzing around the woods?!" Sebastian yells as his blue fired was orange and his whole body was covered in orange fire as Finn and Puck turned into a stick bug and cockroach. Sebastian sends fire flying everywhere destroying the trees surrounding the group as Kurt watches Sebastian curiously as to see what he's going to do.

"Wait, wait. Big guy we can still cut in on his waltzing." Puck says growing to his normal-self as cockroach Finn runs around yelling right.

"At least we made him mortal right? That's a good thing right?" Finn asks as he turned back to his normal size and Sebastian rubs his hand to his chin thinking it over.

"Fortunately for the three of you…" Sebastian starts using his fog like smoke arms to grab them pulling Finn and Puck into his arms along with Kurt in the other. "We still have time to correct, the rather egregious oversight. And this time to foul ups!" Sebastian says as he pulls his "friends" closer to him as their faces are all pressed together with an unhappy look from Kurt, a scared look from dumb and dumber and a seriously evil look from Sebastian. As his evil smoke covers their faces so you can only see his evil eyes.

**Oh no what does Sebastian have planned for Blaine. So stay tuned readers until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is the next chapter written by your truly me. lol. I did have a little trouble with the battle between Blaine and the Hydra so i hope i did it really well. **

**Chapter 5**

Sam flew high in the sky when Blaine spotted the city. ''Wow! Is that all one town?'' he asked Santana sitting behind him.

''One town, a million troubles. The one and only Thebes. The Big Olive itself. If you can make it there, you can make it anywhere.'' said Santana holding onto Blaine's waist as Sam speed towards the ground.

The city was full the streets crowded with people and horses and chariot's racing in both directions. A man holding up a vase with a red hand print on it turns it around *dings* and shows a figure of a green man and people began crossing the road.

''Stick with me hobbit.'' Santana said as the trio were crossing the road ''This city is a dangerous place.''

Suddenly a speeding chariot almost knocking over Santana but when he whizzed past them Santana was spinning circles around Blaine's knees.

''Look where you're going numbskull!'' the driver yelled out.

''Hey, I'm walking here!'' she yelled back now on top of Blaine's shoulders. Blaine then picked her up and placed her back on the ground. ''You see what I mean? I'm telling you—wackos.''

''Pita bread. Pita bread. Get your Pita bread here.'' a shop keep yelled out.

The trio made their way down some steps and when they came to the last step a man slowly showed his face ''Hey Mack.'' he said and opened up his robe.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa,'' Santana said and looked away.

''You wanna buy a sundial?'' the man asked.

Santana then pushed the man out of the way ''He's not interested, all right?'' and she grabbed Blaine's hand to drag him away ''Come on, hobbit.''

In the middle of the street was a man shaking and only wearing a pillar that was hanging by his shoulders. ''The end is coming!'' and went up to Sam and pulled their faces close together ''Can you feel it?'' he asked and wrapped his arms around Sam's face.

''Yes, yes. Thank you for the info. Yes.'' said Santana pointing her finger and trying to back away. ''We'll ponder that for a while.''

Sam had just managed to pulled out of the man's hold and he stood there lost. ''Just stare at the sidewalk.'' Santana then pulled on Blaine's hand again ''Come on. Don't make eye contact. People here are nuts. That's because they live in the city of turmoil. Trust me, hobbit. Your gonna be just what the doctor ordered.''

Over by a fountain was a group of people a weakly old man supporting his weight on a walking stick, a women in a purple dress washing it in the water and her husband holding a cat in his arms. Another man was on the other side of the fountain filling up his vase and a skinning women standing beside the lady in purple.

''It was tragic! We lost everything in the fire.'' l the lady in purple said sadly ringing out part of her dress.

''Everything... except old Snowball here.'' her husband said raising up the cat which let out a little 'meow' with a circle of smoke leaving its mouth.

''Now, were the fires before or after the earthquake?'' asked the man standing on the opposite side of the fountain.

''They were after the earthquake I remember.'' replied his wife holding a broken vase that had been put back together in her shaking hinds.

''But before the floor.'' said the women in purple ringing out her dress in the vase but the water ended up flowing through the cracks.

''Don't even get me started on the crime rate.'' said the old man.

Blaine, Santana and Sam were standing behind the group eve's dropping.

''Thebes has certainly gone downhill in a hurry.'' said the lady in purple.

''Tell me about it. It seems like ever time I turn around... there's some new monster wrecking havoc and I-''

But the skinny man with the cut rolled his eyes and cut him off ''All we need now is a plague of locusts.''

Suddenly a little cricket jumped on the ledge of the fountain and gave a little chirp. The group all moved in and looked at the little creature before letting out screams.

''That's it!'' yelled the old man waving around his walking stick ''I'm moving to Sparta!''

''Excuse me.'' a voice called out.

They all turned around and saw a beautiful white horse with wings, a goat looking creature and a man with tanned skin and a mop of black curls.

''It..'' Blaine began ''Seems to me that what you folks need is a hero.''

The group just stared at the with stern looks on their faces ''Yeah, and who are you?'' said the tall chubby man with his arms folded across his chest. Santana went behind Blaine's leg and pushed him forward with her head.

''I'm Blaine, and... I happen to be a hero.'' he said proud and placed his hand on his hips.

''Is that so?'' someone from the group said ''some hero!''

The old man walked up to Blaine and grabbed his neck with his walking stick bring Blaine down to his level. ''Have you ever saved a town before?'' he asked.

''No, not exactly, but I...''

The tall chubby man clutched on to Blaine's tunic and right in to his face ''Have you every reserved a natural disaster?'' and then let go.

Blaine raised his finger and widened his eyes ''Well, no.''

''Listen to this. He's just another chariot chaser.'' the chubby man said and the group began to follow him.

''This we need.'' said the old man.

''That's a laugh.'' replied the skinny women.

When the group past Santana she was getting angry then she exploded ''Don't you pea brains get it?'' she yelled and the group turned back around ''This hobbit is the genuine article.''

''Is that the goat-girl who trained Achilles?'' said the man with the cat.

''Watch it, pal.'' she warned placing her hands on her hips and grinding her teeth.

''Yeah, your right.'' said the chubby man and elbow the man with the cat in the stomach ''Hey, nice job on those heels! Ya missed a spot!'' he laughed.

This pushed Santana over the edge her skin turned red and she began to wipe her feet on the ground ready to charge ''I got your heel right here!'' and then took off and lunging at the man's stomach who fell back with a hard thump. ''I'll wipe that stupid grin off your face! You-'' Santana was letting her fist fly punching the man left and right. The man eventually tuned over just to shield his face instead Santana grabbed on to his butt with her teeth.

''Hey, Snix!'' said Blaine and tried to pull Santana off who only held on to the fabric tighter ''Take it easy.''

Finally the fabric ripped and the man fell forward with a hold in the left side of his pants reveling white underwear with red dots.

''What are you crazy?'' he said.

The lady then went up to Blaine with still holding back Santana ''Young man, we need a professional hero...'' and flipped her hair hitting Santana across the face ''not an amateur.'' Santana then spat out the fabric from her mouth.

Blaine then placed Santana on the ground ''Well, wait. Stop!'' he said but it was no use. He stopped and slid down the wall of the tall statue that stood in the middle of the town square. ''How am I supposed to prove myself a hero... if nobody will give me a chance?''

Santana now relaxed walked up to Blaine and placed her hand on his arm ''You'll get your chance. You just need some kind... of catastrophe or disaster.'' She said putting a hand under her chin.

Suddenly Blaine could hear a familiar voice put this time it sounded distressed. ''Please.'' the voice said. Blaine looked up and in the distance saw Kurt weaving through the crowd

''Help! Please! There's been a terrible accident!''

''Kurt.''

''Speaking of disasters.'' said Santana sarcastically.

Kurt then past the crowd and spotted Blaine ''Wonderboy! Blaine! Thank goodness!'' he said and ran into Blaine's arms.

''What's wrong?''

Kurt stepped back and tried to catch his breath ''Outside of town, two little boys. There were playing in the gorge. There was this rock slide, a terrible rock slide. Their trapped!''

''Kids? Trapped?'' _Finally_ Blaine thought _this is my chance. _''Santana, this is great!'' he said and picked her up.

''You're really choked up about this, aren't ya?'' said Kurt in a serious voice.

''Come on!'' said Blaine and pulled on Kurt's arm towards Sam.

''No, I- You don't under-'' and Blaine picked up a babbling Kurt and placed him on Sam's back ''I have this terrible fear of HEIGHTSSSS!'' Kurt yelled as they sore high in the sky and wraps his arms tightly around Blaine's waist.

Sam then giggled and went faster. The crowd below began to follow and so did Santana but her little legs didn't do her justice. ''I'm right behind ya, hobbit!'' then she slowed down trying to catch her breath _''whoo'' _''I'm way behind ya, hobbit!'' then she pushed though it and began running again ''I got a fur wedgie.'' she said running.

* * *

Sam was flying like crazy in the sky before finally landing Blaine quickly jumped off. Kurt's hair was a mess and he looked like he was gonna be sick holding his stomach.

''Are you OK?" asked Blaine. Sam giggled at the sight of Kurt.

''I'll be fine.'' he replied ''Just get me down before I ruin the upholstery.''

Sam then used his back legs and kick Kurt off who luckily Blaine was there to catch bridal style.

''Help! I can't breath!'' cried a small voice

''Hurry! Get us out! We're suffocating!'' cried another

''Somebody call IX-I-I!'' (meaning 911) said the first voice.

Blaine made was way down to the gorge where the two little boys were trapped by a huge boulder. He kneeled down where there was a small gap and spotted the two boys. ''Easy, fellas. You'll be all right.'' he said.

''We can't hold on much longer!'' said the boy on the right.

''Get us out before we get crushed!'' said the other.

By this time the crowd had finally made it to the gorge and they saw Blaine looking up at the boulder. Then he reached down and slowly began lifting the boulder until it was high above his head. Kurt gasped he didn't think Blaine was that strong. The little boys then crept and and went under Blaine's legs. When the crowd saw that the boys were safe they applauded.

''How you boys doin'?'' asked Blaine.

''We're OK now.'' replied the boy. Now that they could be seen the one who replied was skinny and had long blonde hair.

''Jeepers, mister. You're really strong.'' said the other little boy who was a bit on the chubby side and had black curly hair.

''Well, try to be a little more careful next time, OK, kids?'' he said.

''We sure will.'' they both replied and ran off.

Blaine then throw the boulder far. The little boys climbed a cliff until they reached the top. ''A stirring performance, boys. I was really moved.'' said Sebastian sitting on a throne eating a bowl of warms.

''Jeepers, mister?" said the blonde boy to the other boy and change back to his blue form.

''I was going for innocence.'' replied the other and changed back to his original form.

''And, hey, two thumbs way, way up for our leading lady. What a dish. What a doll.'' said Sebastian.

And it's like Kurt heard him because he looked up before looking back at Blaine down below. "Get outta there, you big lug, while you still can.''

''Santana.'' said Blaine all excited ''I did great. They even applauded...sort of.''

Santana was hunched over panting from all the running she did. Suddenly she stood up when she heard something. ''I hate to burst your bubble, hobbit... but that ain't applause.''

Suddenly a pair of yellow eyes appeared out from the darkness of the cave that was behind the boulder. And then came out a huge claw and then a head and the head rose high in the sky because of it's long neck.

''S..san...Santana?'' said a frightened Blaine ''What do you call that thing?" he asked.

The creature stood tall with a large body and huge claws and had hairy spikes down its back and razor sharp teeth.

''Two wards.'' yelled Santana as thunder shook the sky ''Am-scray!'' she then ran for her life as the creature let out a loud roar. The creature was the legendary Hydra. The crowd gasped in horror how was Blaine supposed to defeat this mythical creature when all other people have perished never to be heard or seen again.

''Let's get ready to rumble!'' yelled and excited Sebastian.

The hydra began walking towards Blaine with his sword in his hand trying talk walk backwards wasn't an easy task. Then the Hydra turned and then came close to Blaine who held his sword up high.

''That's it. Dance around!'' said Santana from the sidelines.

The Hydra then lunged forward but luckily Blaine sidestepped.

''Watch the teeth.'' Santana yelled ''Keep movin'. Come on. Lead with your left!''

Blaine then jumped on his right narrowly missing the Hydra's teeth.

''Your other left!'' Santana said in frustration.

Blaine then rolled forward but as he went to stand he held up his hands but his sword was not there it landed a few feet away from him. The Hydra drag its teeth from the ground and let out another roar. Then Blaine grabbed a large rock at threw it at the Hydra who caught it in it's mouth then bit down hard smashing it in half and gave out a giggle.

Blaine then made a run for it trying to reach his sword back the Hydra was to fast so he grabbed on to two of its teeth trying to push it back but it was to strong. He then snapped the head making it land on the ground knocking on unconscious for a bit. A then grabbed his sword then Hydra quickly got back up and with its tongue wrapped it around Blaine's leg and threw him high in the air.

As he began to fall the Hydra went underneath him and opened its mouth. ''AARRGH!'' Blaine yelled and fell right in and the Hydra swallowed him whole. Santana covered her eyes and the Hydra let out a huge burp. While Kurt held his throat in horror. Someone in the crowd screamed which got the Hydra's attention so it roar and went forward, but then suddenly stopped as it felt something. Suddenly a lump started to form on its right side then a sword poked out and cut all the way open until the whole neck came off and went flying towards to the crowd.

The crowd quickly scattered as the head land with a heavy thud. Then body of the Hydra then fell forward and Blaine was covered in a sticky green substance. The crowd applauded again and Santana opened her eyes and began cheering ''All right! All right! You're bad! OK!''

''See, Santana?'' Said Blaine trying to put his sword back in his belt but failed and began ricking from side to side ''That wasn't so hard.'' he said and suddenly collapsed.

''Hobbit!'' said a worried Santana a ran up to Blaine looking down on him ''How many horns do you she?'' she asked.

Blaine looked up but his vision was playing tricks on him he could see three Santana's ''Six?'' he replied.

''Close enough. Let's get you cleaned up.'' Santana said and helped Blaine stand up.

Up on the cliff stood a very worried Finn and Puck thinking that they lost and that Sebastian would blow a gasket. ''Guys, relax.'' said Sebastian calmly ''It's only half time.'' he then placed in hands behind his head and got more comfortable in his chair.

As Blaine and Santana was walking away a slight sound was coming from the creature the stopped and turned around ''That doesn't sound good.'' Said Santana. The creatures body then stood and three heads had appeared where the first had been cut off.

''Definitely not good.'' Santana shouted out handing Blaine back his sword and running away again.

It was bad enough trying to get away from one head now there were three so Blaine had to be very careful in this situation. Blaine tried to run as fast as he could but just not fast enough. Sam flew off from the cliff and flew towards Blaine and quickly swept up Blaine who was inches away from the Hydra's teeth.

Sam flew really high but the Hydra was so tall it could still reach them so as a head came close Blaine would simply chop it off he was chopping heads left, right and center. By the end there was over 20 heads.

''Will you forget the head-slicing thing?'' yelled Santana from the ground.

Blaine then kicked Sam to go higher as the dodge one of the head it smashed with another. But then another head crashed into Sam and caused Blaine to fall.

''Santana, I don't think we covered this one in basic training!'' he yelled.

As his body slid down the neck he screamed and at the end was one of the Hydra's heads. But luckily another bit down on the neck so the head moved but Blaine dodge all the other heads as he tumbled. Suddenly he jumped and tried to catch the edge of the cliff as be began to slip down the claw of the Hydra caught him holding him up against the cliff face.

''My favorite part of the game:'' said Sebastian

The heads stood tall and Blaine gasped knowing they were about to attack.

''Sudden death.'' with a glee in Sebastian voice.

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky Blaine looked up and had to think quick. Just as all the Hydra heads moved in for the attack Blaine used both fists and slammed them hard against the cliff face. Large cracks traveled up the cliff and shook like an earthquake had hit and the cliff started to crumbled and the rocks landed on Blaine and the Hydra burying them the only thing left was the Hydra's hand sticking out.

Sam began whining and the crowd gasped no Blaine couldn't be dead.

''There goes another one,'' said a sad Santana ''just like Achilles.''

A sad Kurt look up to where Sebastian sat on his throne looking for happy.

''Game...'' made a cigar appear ''set...'' and lit his thumb like a lighter ''match.'' and lit the cigar.

Santana had turn away and buried her face in her hands this was to hard for her to bear out of all the hero's she had trained she really did have a soft spot for Blaine. Suddenly she heard something. When they the Hydra's hand slowly open, even Sebastian look in disbelief then the hand pushed opened to reveal a bruised and battered up Blaine. All the cheer burst into cheer someone had finally beaten the legendary Hydra and survived. As Blaine jumped off the hand the sun came out and the group from before rushed towards him and lifted him up.

''Snix, you gotta admit. That was pretty heroic.'' Blaine said.

Santana jumped with joy ''You did it, hobbit! You won be a landslide!'' she cheered with her arm raised in the air.

Sebastian grew so mad that the cigar went down to nothing and his whole entire body went red as he gripped tight on to Puck and Finn's heads they started to burn.

''He's mad.'' they both cried.

Kurt had his hand on his hips and smirked ''Well, what do ya know?'' he said and began to clap.

**So what did you guys think. Please leave your lovely reviews and i promise next chapter will be up soon when we see a lot of reviews. :)**

**Hugs and Kisses **

**From Nathan and Veronica.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers this is our longest chapter yet and it was both written by both Nate and me but 95% of it was done by Nathan i just did the song at the start for him plus *whispers* the little seduction scene. So please if you love his chapter please leave a review for him.**

**Chapter 6**

_**Muses:**_

_**Mercedes:**_

"From that day forward, our boy Blaine could do no wrong. He was so hot steam looked cool." she said and began to sing.

_**Mercedes:**_

_Bless my soul_

_Blaine was on a roll_

_**Tina:**_

_Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll_

_**Quinn:**_

_What a pro_

_**Mercedes:**_

_Blaine could stop a show_

_Point him at a monster and you're talking S.R.O_

_He was a no one_

_**Mercedes and Quinn:**_

_A zero, zero_

_**Mercedes:**_

_Now he's a honcho_

_He's a hero_

_**Tina:**_

_Here was a kid with his act down pat_

_**All:**_

_From zero to hero in no time flat_

_Zero to hero _

_**Mercedes:**_

Just like that (and click her fingers)

_**All:**_

_When he smiled_

_The girls went wild with_

_oohs and aahs_

_**Tina:**_

_And they slapped his face_

_On ev'ry vase_

_**Quinn:**_

_(on ev'ry "vahse")_

_**All:**_

_From appearance fees and royalties_

_Our Blaine had cash to burn_

_Now nouveau riche and famous_

_**Mercedes:**_

_He could tell you_

_What's a Grecian urn?_

_**All:**_

_Say amen_

_There he goes again_

_**Brittany**_

_Sweet and undefeated_

_And an awesome 10 for 10_

_**All:**_

_Folks lined up_

_Just to watch him flex_

_**Tina:**_

_And this perfect package_

_packed a pair of pretty pecs_

_**All:**_

_Blaine, he comes_

_He sees, he conquers_

_Honey, the crowds were_

_Going bonkers_

_He showed the moxie brains, and spunk_

_From zero to hero _

_**Tina:**_

_A major hunk_

_**All:**_

Zero to hero

_**Mercedes:**_

And who'da thunk

_Who put the glad in gladiator?_

_**All:**_

_Blaine!_

_**Brittany**_

_Whose daring deeds are great theater?_

_**All:**_

_Blaine_

_**Brittany:**_

Is he bold?

_**Statue Heads:**_

_No one braver_

_**Quinn:**_

Is he sweet

_**All:**_

_Our favorite flavor_

_Blaine, Blaine ..._

_Bless my soul_

_Blaine was on a roll_

_Undefeated_

_Riding high_

_**Mercedes:**_

And the nicest guy

_**All:**_

_Not conceited_

_He was a nothing_

_Zero, zero_

_Now he's a honcho_

_He's a hero_

_He hit the heights at break neck speed_

_From zero to hero_

_Blaine is a hero_

_Now he's a hero_

_**Mercedes:**_

Yes indeed!

"Pull!" Sebastian yelled as Finn and Puck threw a vase in the air, Sebastian used his fire to explode the vase into tiny pieces as Kurt rolled his eyes at them.

"Nice shooting, Rex." Kurt says sitting on the steps leaning on his elbows with his legs stretched back at him as Sebastian shoot him a glare turning to Puck and Finn.

"I can't believe this guy I throw everything I got at him and it doesn't even-" as Sebastian gets cut off by Finn's shoes squeaking as he looks down at Finn. "What are those?"

"Um… I don't know…" Finn says struggling with an answer obviously knowing it was Blaine shoes.

"I thought they looked kind of dashing." Finn says admiring the shoes by standing on his tippy toes and looking at them with a small smile.

"I've got 24 hours to get rid of this bozo or the entire scheme I've been setting up for 18 years and goes up in smoke…" Sebastian says walking closer to Finn as his blue fire starts to turn orange and the flames get bigger and bigger.

"AND YOUR WEARING HIS MERCHANDISE?!"

As his flames get bigger and bigger and he's in Finn's face about to explode on him when he hears a sipping sound as he goes back to normal looking over at Puck curiously as he saw him drinking from a Blaine Anderson cup. As puck looks up to see everyone staring at him and pulls the straw out of his mouth the lowing the cup looking at it nervously as he swallows the liquid in his mouth as he looks at Sebastian nervously again as he lowers his head and holds out the drink.

"Thirsty?"

He says with a nervous chuckle as Sebastian lets out a loud scream as he turns orange erupting in flames again. Sebastian explodes as the nearby city where Blaine and Santana are shake and they look at each other and shaking it off as nothing. Back on the cliff Puck and Finn are burnt crisps on the wall looking at Sebastian scared out of their minds as they fall forward off the wall with their fronts burnt and their backs not burnt as they land on their faces. As Kurt stands up laughing and running a hand threw his hair walking past Sebastian flipping his bangs.

"Looks like your games over." Kurt says as Sebastian looks at him a little shocked. "Wonderboy is hitting every curve you throw at him."

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian says with a sly look on his face as a sly laugh past his lips.

"I wonder if maybe I haven't been throwing the right curves at him." Sebastian says walking over to where Kurt was sitting with his arms crossed and one leg hanging over the railing as Sebastian's hands run down the sides of Kurt body outlining his figure as Kurt drops his hands as an annoyed face crosses his face. "Kurt, my sweet."

"Don't even go there." Kurt says without even thinking twice about it. And standing up and walking away from Sebastian with his arms cross as Sebastian follows him.

"See, he's gotta have a weakness Kurt, cause everybody has a weakness. I mean for Pandora it was that box thing. For the Trojans they bet on the wrong horse. We simply have to find out about Wonderboy's." Sebastian says as Kurt walks away from Sebastian.

"I've done my part, get your little imp-"

"They couldn't handle him as a baby. I need somebody who can handle him as a man."

"Hey, I've sworn off manhandling." Kurt says looking back at Sebastian and flipping his head forward.

"Well you know that's good because that's what got you into this jam in the first place right?" Sebastian said as he made blue smoke to appear as images of Kurt with his ex. "You sold your soul to save your boyfriend's life. And how does that creepy thank you?" Sebastian asks making a girl with long legs walk past the couple as Kurt looks at it angrily. "By running over with some babe." Sebastian says as Kurt sighs sadly watching his little ghostly boyfriend walk after the girl. "He hurt you really bad didn't he Kurt? Hmm?" Sebastian asks as Kurt angrily swished his hand back and forth getting rid of the images.

"Look, I learned my lesson okay?" Kurt says resting his head in his hand sadly as Sebastian walked over wrapping his hands around Kurt's shoulder.

"Which is exactly why I got a feelin your gonna leap at my new offer you give me the key to bring him down and I'll give you what you want… the thing you crave most in the cosmos." Sebastian says leaning in to Kurt's brushing hair behind his air whispering… "Your freedom." Sebastian says as Kurt drops the vase in his hands.

-K&B-

Meanwhile at night in the palace of Will Blaine was explain everything about his busy week.

"You should have been there father!" Blaine exclaims happily. "I mangled the Minotaur, grappled the Gorgon, just like Snix told me too. I analyzed the situation, and controlled and my strength and bam!" Blaine says pretending to kick Sam as Sam fell backwards into the water like he was defeated by Blaine. "The crowds went wild!" Blaine says excitedly as him and Sam make fake cheering sounds.

"HA! You're doin' great son!" Will says happily and smiling at his son. "You're doin' your old man proud!''

"I'm glad to hear, you say that father. I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Hmm, what day is that son?"

"The day I rejoin the gods." Blaine says with a huge smile.

"You've done wonderfully son, you've really have. Your just not there yet you haven't proven yourself a true hero yet." Will says softly as Blaine smile slowly disappears.

"But father, I've beaten up every single monster I've come across. I'm the most famous guy in all of Greece. I'm-im-I'm an action figure!" Blaine says trying to figure out why as he felt defeated.

"I'm afraid being famous isn't the same as being a true hero."

"What do I have to do?"

"That's something you have to discover for yourself." Will says resting his hand under Blaine's chin making him look up at Will.

"But how can I?" Blaine asks grabbing Will's stone hand looking up at Will as Will sat back in his chair pulling his hand away.

"Look inside your heart." Will says as he sits back down and lighten strikes his rock figure as his rock figure goes back to just rock.

"Father wait!" Blaine says running forward as he Blaine falls to his knees groaning loudly as he smashes his fist into the ground making the building shake as Sam slowly approaches him. Wrapping a wing around him as Blaine let out a soft sob as Sam rests his snot against the side of Blaine's head holding him closely.

_The Next Day_

"On your left is Blaine's new villa." A guy says as his cart lead by a white steed was giving a tour of the village to new comers. "Our next stop is the Pec and Flex gift shop where you can get the Hero's 30 minute workout program ''Buns of Bronze.''

"At 1:00 you have a meeting with King Augeas." Santana says pacing around Blaine. Blaine was standing on a pedestal with one leg on a high step and the back leg on a lower step as he held his sword in the air with the skin of a lion resting on his head as a man was painting his portrait on a bronze vase with black high-lightings. "He's got a problem with his stables. I advise you not to wear your new sandals."

"Santana?" Blaine says looking over at Santana as the artist yells at Blaine.

"I said do not move!" The artist yells as Blaine looks forward again holding his sword higher.

"At 3:00 you got to get a griddle for some amazons." Santana says looking at Blaine pretending to bat her eyelashes.

"Snix's whats the point?!" Blaine yells throwing his sword and shield as it hit the thing that was holding up the vase that the artist was painting.

"Yaay that's it!" The artist yells smudging the painting of Blaine slamming his briefcase of painting stuff closer and grabbing it heading for the door as Santana cuts him off.

"Keep your toga on Pal." Santana says as the artist smashing the briefcase over Santana's head as paint flew everywhere as the artist walks away from Santana and out the door as Santana pulls the artist materials off her head as she throws it on the ground revealing the clown make up she was now wearing.

"What do you mean 'what's the point'?" Santana yells looking at Blaine angrily. "You want to go to Olympus don't ya?" Santana yells as Blaine walks down the steps to where Santana was pulling of the lion skin throwing it on the floor.

"Yeah but this stuff doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere!" Blaine says sitting down on the steps resting his head in his hands.

"You can't give up now I'm counting on you." Santana says after using the lion skin to wipe off her face.

"I gave this everything I had." Blaine says looking at the floor sadly as Santana looks at him feeling bad from Blaine.

"Listen to me kid, I've seen them all- and I am telling you this is the honest-to-Will truth you got something I've never seen before." Santana says holding Blaine chin in her hands looking into his eyes as a smile came across his face.

"Really?"

"I can feel it right down in these stubby bowlegs of mine. There's nothing you can't do kid." Santana says pushing Blaine jaw with his fist lightly with a smile in her face.

"Ahhhh! There he is!" A bunch of girls scream running into the villa where Santana and Blaine were sitting attacking Blaine as one jumps on his shoulder.

"HE'S MINE!" **(Totally would be you V lol)** as the girls jump on his shoulders also making him crash to the floor as they step all over him swarming him.

"Snix, help!" Blaine says softly since one of the girls were standing on his face. "Okay escape plan beta."

"Got it." Blaine says as Santana runs off to the door bringing the whistle to her lips pulling on it as Blaine wasn't in the pile of girls anymore.

"Where'd he go?"

"Where is he?"

"There he goes! On the veranda." Santana yells as the girls run out the door pretty much trampling her as she follows them out laughing to herself.

Kurt slowly pushes the door close as he was hiding behind it leaning against the wall smirking to himself with a slight chuckle before walking more into the room as he walks more into the building seeing a curtain with 2 feet under it as he walks over to it.

"Let's see, what could be behind curtain number 1?" Kurt says pulling it open as Blaine stood there with his clothes half ripped off.

"Kurt!" He says as he pulled his clothes back up and Kurt laughed at him.

"It's alright. The sea of hormones have ebbed." Kurt says walking past him and more into the building as Blaine rests a hand on the back of his neck nervously.

"Gee, I-I-It's great to see you." Blaine says smiling at Kurt. "I-I-I missed you." Blaine adds as Kurt walks over to his plush red chair plopping himself down in the chair looking up at Blaine.

"So, this is what heroes do on their days off." Kurt said laying on the couch.

"I'm no hero." Blaine says with a playfully scoff trying to sound so modest. "Sure you are. Everybody in Greece thinks your the greatest thing since they put the pocket in pita." Kurt says looking over at Blaine with a hand resting on his thigh and an arm behind his head.

"*chuckles* I know it's crazy." Blaine says blushing as he steps down from where he was standing picking up his Neckless. "I can't go anywhere without being modded, I mean."

"Aww, you sound like you could use a break." Kurt says grabbing a toy of Santana off the table and squeezing it as it squeaked. "Think your nanny goat would go berserk if you played hooky this afternoon?"

"Oh gee, I don't know, uh, Santana's got the whole day pretty much booked." Blaine says as Kurt rolls his eyes to himself throwing the Santana toy and standing up. "Ah, Snix, snix's… just follow me." Kurt says grabbing Blaine's shirt pulling him close to him. ''Out the window, around the dumbbells, you lift up the back wall and were out of here." Kurt says pointing his thumb over his back.

_At the end of the day_

Blaine and Kurt laugh as they were coming down the steps of a palace looking at each other. "Wow, what a day. First that restaurant by the bay." Blaine starts.

"Mm." Kurt says smiling at Blaine.

"And then that, that play that, that Oedipus thing. Man! I thought I had problems." Blaine says smiling at Kurt as Kurt chuckles at him looking away with an angry face as he turns back to Blaine as Blaine cleared his throat.

"Psst!" One of the birds that flew over onto the water fountain says as Kurt looks at them like he was crazy as their little bird heads turn to Puck's and Finn's.

"Stop fooling around!" Puck says.

"Yeah, get the good sister." Finn says as Blaine looks over at Kurt as they go back to being bird quickly and innocently chirping well washing themselves.

"I didn't know that playing hooky could be so much fun." Blaine says smiling at Kurt.

"Yeah me either." Kurt says softly brushing some hair behind his ear looking at the birds and back at Blaine.

''Thanks Kurt.''

Kurt has a nerves look on his face ''Oh, don't thank me just yet.'' As he goes to take his next step and fakes a tumble.

''Careful.'' as Blaine caught Kurt in his arms.

''Sorry. Weak ankles.'' Kurt said lifting his right foot off the floor.

''Yeah?'' Blaine then picks up Kurt bridal style and walks over to a nearby bench. ''Well, maybe you better sit down for a while.'' and places Kurt down gently.

Kurt sit with his elbows resting on the bench and starts to twirl his shawl around ''So, do you have any problems...with things like this?'' he asks in a sultry voice and stretches out his ankle in front of Blaine's face.

Blaine's eyes widened and let's out a 'uh'. Kurt uses his ankle on Blaine's cheek and turns his face so they are looking at each other.

''Weak ankles, I mean.''

''No. Not really.'' Blaine then lowers Kurt's ankle but then Kurt takes of his shawl and teasingly moves closer to Blaine as the strap on his shoulder has fallen.

''No weaknesses...whatsoever?''

Blaine give a little shake.

''No trick knee?'' Kurt brushes his fingertip against Blaine's knee as Blaine moves further away Kurt just kept getting closer. Blaine then came to the end of the bench and had no more room to move ''Ruptured...disks?'' Kurt's hand then went on Blaine's chest.

Blaine pulled Kurt's strap back up and gulped ''No. I'm afraid I'm as fit as a fiddle.''

Kurt sighed why couldn't he seduce Blaine like all the other men ''Wonderboy, you are perfect.'' Blaine stood at the fountain and picked up a pebble he then toss it in the air and caught it

''Thanks.'' he said. He then threw the pebble which skipped across the water then hit a statue and both its arms fell off ''Oops.''

Kurt held his hand to his mouth trying to hide the smile and a little giggle. He then stood next to Blaine one arm on his shoulder and the other on his hip. ''It looks better that way.'' both tilting their head at a different angle ''No, it really does.''

Blaine then looked at Kurt a few seconds later there was a flash in the sky which cause the two to look up it was a shooting star. ''You know, when I was a kid... I would have given anything to be exactly like everybody else.''

Kurt crossed his arms and huffed ''You wanted to be petty and dishonest?'' and began walking away.

''Everybody's not like that.''

''Yes, there are.'' Kurt said looking at his reflection in the water.

Blaine stood behind Kurt ''Your not like that.''

''How do you know what I'm like?" Kurt asks swirling around so he looking Blaine in the eyes like he was desperate for an answer.

"All I know... is your the most amazing... person I meet with weak ankles." Blaine says as Kurt eyes light up happy with Blaine's answer like he was falling in love all over again.

Kurt quickly shakes the idea out of his head backing up slowly pumping into a Cupid statue, so freaking cliché he thinks to himself as Blaine takes a couple steps towards as Kurt admires his strong arms.

"Kurt, when I'm with you I-I don't feel so… alone." Blaine says as Kurt holds his hands to his stomach listening to Blaine as Blaine looks away nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone." Kurt says quietly while taking walking past Blaine sitting on the edge of the fountain as Blaine looks at him slightly confused.

"What-what do you mean?" Blaine utters out trying to make sense of what Kurt just said because it made no sense to him at all.

"Nobody can hurt you." Kurt says quietly looking down on the ground resting his hand together on his lap feeling sad.

"Kurt." Blaine says taking a step towards him wrapping his hands around Kurt's as Kurt looks up at him.

Blaine sits on the fountain edge next to Kurt still holding his hands with a hopeful look on his face. "I would never hurt you. Ever." Blaine says as Kurt feels his heart drop, here he was trying to get Blaine killed while Blaine was confessing his heart to him the only thing Kurt ever wanted.

"I don't wanna hurt you so… why don't we do both of ourselves a favor and.." Kurt starts as Blaine's hand starts sweating more and he leaning in to kiss Kurt as Kurt leans against his own will. "Stop… before… we…" Kurt says as they're centimeters away from a kiss a when a light flashes on them blinding them as Kurt using his arm to cover his eyes along with Blaine as they listen to a yelling Santana.

"Alright, break it up, break it up. I've been looking for you all over town." Santana yells riding on Sam's back, with his wings whirling around like the sound of a helicopter.

"Calm down, bitchy trainer. It was all my fault." Kurt says getting into Santana's face to defend Blaine.

"You're already on my list gay face. Don't make it worse." Santana says jumping onto Sam's snout using a megaphone made of wood to yell at Kurt as moves his head back from the annoying noise in his ears as Sam blows air at him annoyed and jealous of Kurt taking Blaine from him. Kurt glares at him blowing out the candle to the light Sam was purposely shinning in his face as Sam looks up at the blown out candle sadly.

Santana marches right over to hobbit grabbing his shirt pulling him down to her level as Blaine looks at him confused mostly just wanting to have Kurt in his arms again. "And as for you, ya hobbit, your gonna go to the stadium and put through the workout of your life now get on the horse." Santana yells at him dragging towards the house and to where Kurt was standing as Blaine looks at Kurt with smile on his face.

"Okay, okay, okay." Blaine says backing away from Sam and Satan towards Kurt who looks down blushing and smiling at Blaine.

"I'm sorry." Kurt says still blushing as Blaine smiles back at him sweetly.

"It's alright, she'll get over it." Blaine says grabbing a flower stuck on a tree bending the tree in half pulling the flower off letting go as the tree flies backwards. Blaine looks back at Kurt handing him the flower as Kurt bites his lower lip nervously holding the flower in his hands as he feels Blaine press his warm and moist lips against his cheek and Kurt's eye shoot up in shock as a smile extends over his face and Kurt rests his hand on his cheek where Blaine kissed him rubbing his thumb back and forth.

"Move, move, move!" Santana keeps yelling as Blaine walks backwards waving softly at Kurt as he tabs Sam's rear and Sam throws him up on his back happily thinking it's the last of Kurt for awhile. Zooming away as Blaine keeps his eyes on Kurt waves pageant Queen style at him, with a smile still plastered to his face.

"Hey watch it, watch it, whoo." Santana yells as Blaine keeps his hand up waving at Kurt a little bit before lowering it once he couldn't see him anymore but keeping his eyes perfectly locked on where he last say Kurt. "Keep your goo-goo eyes on the-" Santana start the first part turning Blaine head to face forwards as Santana gets knocked off by a tree branch hitting her face and she falls head first on a pedestal with a loud thud as she falls backwards off it onto the floor. "That's it, next time I drive." Santana says raising her finger in the air as her voice slows at the end and her arm falls to the side hitting the floor as she passes out.

**So thank you readers for favorite and following our story please leave reviews it will make us update faster. **


End file.
